


Paperboy

by Yoga_Z



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoga_Z/pseuds/Yoga_Z
Kudos: 13





	Paperboy

“我来帮姐姐解脱。”  
这是Lisa进门后对金智秀说的第一句话，也是三个月来金智秀第一次重温Lisa的声音。  
与往日不同，那声音少了欢脱与亲近，却夹杂着一丝失落，萦绕着几分隐忍，酝酿着万缕危险，以及不容抗拒。  
Lisa前不久分化了。那天晚上，卧室里溢满了各种各样的水果味。荔枝的清香，西瓜的凉爽，蜜桃的甜腻……连榴莲的恶臭也没忘缺席。  
一阵阵变幻莫测的气味朝Lisa袭来，砸得Lisa晕晕乎乎的。  
“我不记得家里买了水果啊，这些日子都过得浑浑噩噩的，哪有心思寻得这样的消遣。”  
Lisa陷入迷惑的漩涡，却在惊涛拍岸的那一瞬清醒：“我分化了？！”  
下一秒，Lisa眼里闪过狡黠的光，因为，她分化成了Alpha。  
可紧接着的下一秒，Lisa眼里的失落把方才的光芒遮得严严实实。她一把拉过被子蒙住头，“金智秀都嫁人了，有屁用。”  
话虽如此，Lisa还是忍不住call好友Jennie，约了明天聚餐庆祝自己的新生。  
“Cheers！”  
红酒杯发出清脆的碰撞声后，只剩下可怕的静谧。两人在干杯后抿着杯子里的红酒，各自怀揣心事。  
“煎妮，怎么最近都没和我联系呢。”  
“哈Lisa！还好意思说我呢，突然像人间蒸发一样，网络上一点动态都没有更新，发消息也不回，贸然去你家也不妥，可担心死我了！”Jennie在恢复了往日的炸毛猫形象后，没几秒又蔫了下去。  
Lisa感觉到Jennie的异样，凑近仔细观摩一番。Jennie好不自在，“Lisa你注意点，你A我O，天生相吸，别一冲动失了足。”  
“嗯？就这么不想和我……？”淡淡的樱桃味逼近，Jennie慌了神。  
“Lalisa！你别这样，我有喜欢的人了……”信息素的力量比Jennie想象得厉害，她的身体居然有点迎合的冲动，声音也随之愈发无力。  
Lisa猛地拉开近在咫尺的危险距离，笑道，“开玩笑啦煎，没想到信息素这玩意儿这么强悍。”又在心里暗想，“不知道智秀会起怎样的反应呢。”  
Jennie猛做深呼吸平复，又朝Lisa“张奶牙舞猫爪”，“好你个Lalisa！竟然把我当小白鼠！”  
Lisa见大事不妙，赶紧话锋一转，“煎，你刚才说你有喜欢的人，咱们彼此彼此，所以你放心，我不会逾矩哒！”  
Jennie原本平复下来的心又怦怦乱跳起来，“嗯，她叫朴彩英，人美声甜又体贴，我早已经和她私定终身了。”提起自己的Alpha，Jennie露出了少有的害羞。  
“还有这回事？作为你最好的朋友，竟然不早点告诉我？？”  
“我也想啊，可是她已经结婚了，我想越少人知道越好。”  
“？！你喜欢人夫？！”  
“什么嘛，私定终身在前，她结婚在后。我们还没来得及公开，家里就逼迫她结婚生子，婚约都定好了反悔不了。朴家打着抱孙子的如意算盘娶了一个Omega进门，还贴心地替她们准备了一栋婚房造小人。”  
“那你可真够惨的。”  
Jennie垂下头，轻咬嘴唇，尽是苦涩。  
“其实那个Omega更惨，嫁给了不爱她的人，彩英有空就往我这跑，我挺愧疚的。”  
“哪个Omega比你还惨？”  
“名字好像叫金智秀。”  
金-智-秀，三个最平常不过的字，组在一起却有着使Lisa心头一紧的魔力。  
“金智秀就是我喜欢的人。”Lisa一字一顿，每一处停顿，似乎都是心痛迫使的。  
“原来你明恋三年的那位不知名女性就是金智秀！世界真的太小了。那句话怎么说来着？‘同是天涯沦落人，相逢何必曾相识’！”Jennie抱莎痛哭。  
正所谓好姐妹有福同享，有难同当。Lisa和Jennie姐妹情是怎样的坚如磐石，才催化了这两段孽缘。  
女人总是在哭完之后才能理性。  
“Lisa啊，金智秀过得不怎么样。这都三个月了，她肚子一点动静也没有，朴家对她的态度180°转弯。”  
Jennie的话就这样在Lisa脑海里循环播放了三天，折磨得她每个晚上悠哉悠哉，辗转反侧，仿佛又回到了三个月前求之不得，寤寐思服的难眠夜。  
小机灵鬼Lalisa反复琢磨，制定了一个自认为偷天换日、瞒天过海、陈仓暗度、隔壁老王的计划，就定在肉泥相识纪念日的那天。许下“你若折我姐妹翅膀，我定废你天堂”铮铮誓言的Jennie约朴彩英date，而荔枝就有了开头那幕。  
在开门那刻，金智秀小呆呆还没来得及作出是该惊，还是该喜，还是该惊喜的反应，Lisa便不由分说地公主抱起金智秀，抱在怀里固定得死死的。  
Lisa从Jennie口中知晓金智秀没被标记，深知金智秀反射弧极长的Lisa撕去金智秀脖子后的抑制贴，一股纯牛奶味便争先恐后地和Lisa此刻散发的荔枝味融合。  
“倒是很符合智秀姐姐。”Lisa勾起嘴角暗想。她可不想多说话，免得被金智秀以为自己动机不纯，那未免也太掉价了。  
“卧室在哪？”Lisa直奔主题，开门见山。  
此刻的金智秀像是任莎摆布的木偶人，脑袋晕乎乎的，凭着模糊的意识指了指卧室的方向。  
Lisa像是放易碎物品般轻轻把金智秀捧上了柔软的双人床，Lisa双手撑着床面，在金智秀的肩膀旁陷进了两个小坑，不平衡感挠得金智秀摇摇欲坠。  
Lisa此时的脑子里毫无情欲，她只是单纯地想好好看看金智秀，她对金智秀的爱，在未分化前就纯粹地滋生了。  
自从三个月前的最后一次借送报纸登门，被金智秀亲口告知她要结婚了后，她便一直在逃避，颓废在家里，与外世间隔，实则是不想听到有关金智秀的任何消息。  
在Lisa身下的金智秀难耐到了极点，或许是出于道德的谴责，或许是不敢面对自己的内心，她也玩起了眼神躲避。  
“姐姐还是一如既往地不肯正眼瞧我呢。”Lisa酸酸地想道。  
方才的纯被浇没了兴致，欲趁机上位。瞧着金智秀面色潮红的难受模样，Lisa小心翼翼地覆上了她微张的心形唇。  
像是小孩尝冰淇淋般，一点点贪婪地吮吸着夏日的冰凉，又怕太快吃完了而意犹未尽，转而舔舐起来。  
Lisa似乎想起了什么正事，突然熄灭了打火机。  
“姐姐，忘记说了，我只是帮你造小孩，让你的婆媳关系变好。亲你只是为了硬起来好搞快点，你别想多咯，我已经，已经不喜欢你了。”本质臭屁的Lisa这种欲火焚身之刻都在嘴硬。  
金智秀抽离出一丝理智思考了几秒，转而浅笑，清冷的声线却勾起了Lisa的沸腾热血，“我来帮你。事先声明，我也是为了搞快点喔，你也别想多了。”  
金智秀反客为主，跪在床上将Lisa压在身下，褪去Lisa的长裤的瞬间，已经起反应的腺体弹了起来，“没想到Lisa分化成了Alpha，还这么……孽缘啊，逃不过逃不过。”金智秀摇摇头，含住了腺体。  
Lisa撑起上半身静静看着为她服务的她的心上人，感慨良多，不过还没在脑海里形成文字，便被从下体传来的快感袭击得一片空白。  
她能感觉到自己的腺体被金智秀的嘴服务的酥麻感，时而被包住一小半，在口腔里来回反复；时而被那柔软灵活的舌头，在顶上画圈。  
腺体胀得愈发“茁壮”，很快金智秀的喉咙里不自觉地拉响了无法承受的呜咽警报声。  
Lisa看着金智秀紧皱眉头的难受模样，暂且放过金智秀似的，得意得释放得金智秀满口都是，抽出来时还带出了一些，从金智秀嘴角滴下，魅惑十足。  
Lisa倒也没食言，人狠话不多，立马起身绕到金智秀跪着的身后，扶着自己已按耐不住的腺体送了进去。  
比想象得要顺畅很多，金智秀的甬道分泌了润滑剂等待Lisa的进攻。才进去一半，金智秀舒服得轻哼了一声。  
Lisa知道从未得到Alpha安慰的Omega会格外诚实敏感，可她就是想挑逗金智秀，为了获得心理上的快感来抚平创伤。  
“不会吧姐姐，才给我口了几下就这么湿了？是不是朴女士不太行？”  
停下的腺体安稳地躺在金智秀的体内，却令她躁动不已。“我和她，没做过。只和你…啊！”  
早料到的回答还没说完，Lisa就长驱直入，像是一刻都不能忍耐下去似的，想和金智秀结合，从分化那刻就想了。  
Lisa的双手覆上金智秀的腰，在她毛茸茸的头旁压低声音，“是不是弄疼姐姐了？”  
Lisa当然不想让金智秀有任何的疼痛感，她放缓节奏，在金智秀身后律动，温柔似水，一点一点地浸透金智秀。  
房间里弥漫着牛奶与各色水果的混合气味，回荡着清晰的碰撞声与液体摩擦声，但她们俩只听得见对方的喘气声、呻吟声，以及感受着对方心脏的悸动。  
“叮铃铃叮铃铃叮铃铃”清脆的电话铃声划破了这令人羞涩的粘稠氛围，两人没法不管。  
金智秀示意自己要去接，Lisa倒也爽快，把金智秀面对着自己抱了起来，故意忘记似的没抽出腺体。三步并作两步地到了客厅，躺在座机旁的沙发上，用大手牢牢地往下按住金智秀的腰，示意她就这样接。  
金智秀左右为难，却也别无他法，拿起响个不停的听筒，“智秀啊，我今天有事，就不回家了。”是朴彩英的电话。  
Lisa当然清楚朴彩英为什么不回家，一边暗骂渣女，一边又想着此刻的自己也好不到哪里去，骂她等于骂自己，于是及时止损。  
但她气不过，赌气似的挺了下腰。  
“嗯..嗯~”金智秀本就努力克制着体内的磨人感，想着用最正常的声音回答最少的字以免被发现，却随着一下起伏，那“嗯”字也变得风情万种。  
“？你怎么了？”朴彩英捏紧话筒。  
金智秀嗔怒似的白了Lisa一眼，闭上眼好编出羞耻的谎言：“我…发…情…了。”  
颤抖的音节让朴彩英深信不疑，“对不起啊智秀，这三个月来你，哎，委屈你了。”  
朴彩英知道金智秀的难捱，每次发情金智秀都是通过注射抑制剂解决的，肩膀上的几个针孔加重着朴彩英的负罪感，她知道金智秀在损耗自己的身体与健康。  
想到这，朴彩英收回了在桌下与Jennie纠缠着的腿，对面的小猫挑起了眉毛。  
“没…事的，彩英，你去，去忙吧，不用担心我。”金智秀心急地挂了电话。  
金智秀今晚可谓破罐子破摔，双臂环上Lisa的脖子，“你们俩一口一个智秀彩英叫得很亲热嘛。”Lisa仰头对上金智秀赤裸裸的眼神。  
“我只喜欢你，my paperboy。”金智秀第一次敢于直视Lisa，眼前的人被迷离的雾衬得愈发讨人喜欢，Lisa一直不知道，金智秀只是不敢看她，她怕沦陷。  
这种明目张胆，让金智秀仿佛又回到了学校的日子。  
坐在窗边的金智秀不知从何时起，期待起课间在走廊经过的背影，干净，潇洒，不羁，令人心动。  
金智秀自以为隔着一扇窗，偷看永远不会被发现，就像那份懵懂的感情，她只想埋藏于心。  
直到那一天。  
金智秀正在辨认像猫一样挂在Lisa身上的女生是谁，Lisa突然转过身，逆着阳光向她一步步走来。  
“卧槽卧槽怎么办哦多尅我该做些什么她怎么突然转过来了还一直看着我完了偷看被发现了形象即将毁于一旦不行我要拯救自己不能沦为猥琐偷窥狂”  
可直到Lisa走到窗前，反射弧极长的金智秀也没做出反应，呆滞一般，只有心在乱跳。  
忽的，金智秀站起身来，擦起目光方向的玻璃来，想证明自己只是看玻璃，没看Lisa。  
“学姐，玻璃已经很干净了。”  
轻快的声音响起，金智秀隔着玻璃对上了那双明亮的眸子，又心虚的低下头去。  
而此刻的金智秀，不知是因什么壮了胆，坚定又认真地对上那双含笑的眸。  
“do i时的话都不能信。”Lisa带着笑意的话语把金智秀飘走的思绪拉回。嘴上这么说，身体倒是诚实地动了起来。正如收到糖果奖励的小孩，更加卖力。  
像一叶孤舟，在Lisa的掌舵下随着浪潮起伏。Lisa观摩着金智秀的浪荡模样，双手也没闲着，揉捏起有节奏地上下浮动的双峰。  
这个姿势本就更能深入，下身被Lisa的腺体填满，每一次的下落都被顶到极点，再加上早已挺立着的rt又在被Lisa玩弄，甚至被含在温暖的嘴里吮吸轻咬，在敏感点的轮番刺激下，金智秀的喘息一次比一次高涨，“我…我快不行了…”金智秀颤抖着求饶。  
Lisa的腺体被蜜穴紧紧地包裹着，她感受到了金智秀的收缩，双手抱紧金智秀的腰，加大马力，快速地抽插。  
随着金智秀一声冗长的娇喘，两人都到了极限，金智秀无力地瘫在Lisa的肩上，Lisa抚摸着金智秀的秀发，“既然喜欢我，为什么要拒绝呢？”  
Lisa似问非问，思绪飘到了从前。  
自从第一次见到窗边的金智秀，她的感情便一发不可收拾。  
年少的喜欢总是冲动而明显的，甚至能一边谴责自己，一边放学后尾随对方，想知道对方的住处。  
Lisa在跟着金智秀穿了几条街后，才看着她进了一座平房。  
“0103号。”Lisa在心中默念着。从外观来看，金智秀的家庭并不富裕，就在这普通的房子里，却住着一个在Lisa心中十分特别的人。  
“爸！我想送报纸，借此了解一下咱们家的产业！”Lisa那天一回家就乞求着当地的报纸大亨，也就是她爸。  
她爸很爽快的应允了，还傻里傻气地欣慰于自己的女儿终于长大了。  
从此，Lisa每个周末打扮得有模有样，认真地送起报纸来。  
“你好学姐！我叫Lalisa，以后我就是你的paperboy咯！请多多关照！”这是Lisa在第一次敲开金智秀的门后的自我介绍。  
春夏秋冬，四季轮回。  
春天的樱桃，夏天的荔枝，秋天的猕猴桃，冬天的苹果。金智秀用水果味填满了Lisa的四季。  
Lisa一手递过去染着油墨味的报纸，另一手接来散发着清香的水果，还没喂到嘴里，就甜到了心底。  
“因为你值得更好的。”趴在肩上的小脑袋软糯糯地说着。  
那样梦幻的生活，金智秀也乐在其中。  
“My paperboy.”从前的金智秀每每想到这个事实，脸颊上都会染上一抹红晕。  
她天真的以为她们会这样美好下去。  
直到一位不速之客登门拜访。  
“你是金智秀吧？我是Lisa的母亲。我们已经替Lisa找到了门当户对的归宿。为了Lisa的前途，希望你能离她远一点。这是我们家给你的补偿。”  
面前雍容华贵的老妇人递来一张银行卡，金智秀感觉自己受到了生平最大的侮辱，她对Lisa的感情岂是钱能衡量的？  
“阿姨，我明白了，你放心吧。但这钱我不会收。”  
送走了Lisa的妈妈，金智秀躺在沙发上，望着天花板发呆。  
向日葵般渗透进日常的存在，挥之不去的灿烂笑脸，永不褪色的昂扬热情，组成Lisa的方方面面都是如此的让金智秀心动。  
“我是为了你好。”金智秀咬咬下嘴唇，犹豫着拨通了向她提亲的朴家电话。  
“可我只想要你。”Lisa捧起金智秀的脸庞，眼里闪烁着坚定的光芒，“你知道我这三个月怎么过来的吗？”  
金智秀抚摸着Lisa憔悴的脸颊，“对不起…”  
“对不起有用的话，要警察干嘛？”  
Lisa的腺体适时的肿胀起来，蓄势待发。  
“还来？”金智秀因方才的纵情而沙哑的嗓音透露着不安。  
“多做几次，怀孕的几率大。”  
窗外的黑色幕布笼罩着大地，屋内缠绵的人儿只想沉沦到底。


End file.
